1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensing cabinet for paper rolls and more specifically to one which can accommodate a dispensing roll and at least one roll in a storage position ready to be gravity fed into position as a dispensing roll when the paper supply on the previous dispensing roll has been exhausted.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Dispensers for tissue paper and paper toweling have been disclosed in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,368 entitled "Toilet Tissue Holder And Dispenser" discloses a unitary device adapted to rotatably hold a single roll of tissue being used while conveniently storing extra rolls in a vertical position. However, in order to replace the dispensing roll when it has been exhausted, it is necessary to open a cabinet door and place a new roll over a spindle so as to become a dispensing roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,370 entitled "Support Bracket For Toilet Paper Rolls" discloses a support bracket for two rolls of toilet paper. One problem not overcome by this invention is that an attendant must frequently replace the storage roll or it will not be in position to act as as reserve roll when the dispensing roll is exhausted.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,494 entitled "Towel Dispenser And Keyed Supply Roll" discloses a towel dispenser that requires any roll to have a keying passage which extends radially through the roll material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,431 entitled "Reserve Roll Feed Mechanism For Dispenser For Flexible Sheet Material" discloses a dispenser that accommodates a reserve roll that is gravity fed into a dispensing position when a dispensing roll is almost exhausted. The invention discloses a very complex mechanism for performing this function.